The Eye Test
by SouthernBiscuit
Summary: The citizens of Hope Valley are preparing to start their day. Interesting dynamics are at play.


Title: The Eye Test

Summary: The sun is up and the citizens of Hope Valley are preparing for the day.

Rating: PG

Nate liked to watch folks.

You could learn a lot about a person by being observant. From his perch where he now leaned against a wooden post outside the office, he glanced up the road to see Lee Coulter, the owner of the local sawmill speaking with another man he didn't recognize and gesturing adamantly with his hands. Lee was a fixer. He attacked a problem and kept at it until he solved it. Probably what made him a successful businessman. He watched as Lee's wife made her way across the street toward him, waving as she neared. He allowed himself the smallest of smiles as he watched Lee readjust his focus from the other man to his wife. He couldn't say he blamed him for that.

And Lee's wife…well, he doubted she would take much to being ignored. She spoke with him a moment about something she obviously felt was important and then suddenly squealed and beamed and opened her arms and gave him a huge hug. Lee looked sheepish for just a moment but then gave a smile himself as he leaned into his wife's enthusiastic embrace. Then, without hesitation, the two kissed.

Nate knew he should probably look away but…just… didn't. How long had it been since he'd even considered a wife? Someone of his own…to hold and…kiss like that?

He took a long sip of his black coffee from the mug he held and chastised himself for the ridiculous notion. He was fine just as things were. He had a good life and with Allie…goodness knows that little firecracker deserved all of his attention and affection.

He smirked into his mug as he took another long sip. He'd been crazy about that child from the day his sister had placed her little chubby, flailing body into his arms. He'd held her hand the cold, rainy day they'd buried her momma. He'd squeezed it and told her he'd always be there for her no matter what.

Allie had been through so much and that little girl deserved the best he could give her. And if that didn't leave room for much else in his life, that was just fine by him. He'd fully committed to the Mountie way of life as well as taking care of his niece a long time ago.

Pushing the thoughts away, he turned his head and his attention to the other end of the street.

_Lucas Bouchard. _

Now, there was _one _he intended to keep his eye on.

The tall bearded man was standing outside the saloon tacking up some small sign to the wooden post with a hammer.

Nathan felt his lip curl ever so slightly. He didn't trust the guy. He did, however, trust his own instincts and they told him that there was _something_ lurking under the surface there. And he was pretty sure that 'something' wasn't innocent. He'd find out. Nathan was sure if there were something shady going on with Brouchard, he'd dig it out in time. He was nothing if not a patient man.

He continued to watch Bouchard, as the man stood back to admire his handiwork and gave his sign an overly, flourished dusting with his forearm. Bouchard smiled at two middle-aged ladies that passed giving them a charming smile and a head tilt. They answered in return with a curt nod of their own but gave him a wide birth and kept on their way.

Smart ladies.

Nate was about to turn and head inside the office when he cast one last glance that way and noticed someone else headed down the sidewalk where Brouchard still stood.

_Mrs. Elizabeth Thornton. _

He found his feet didn't move as he followed the young teacher's movements down the sidewalk. She had a letter in her hand and she was glancing downward at it and almost ran right over Brouchard.

The man caught her arms with both of his hands, effectively stopping her. Startled, she dropped the note she was holding and looked up at him with shocked, blue eyes, her mouth opened in surprise. Nathan narrowed his eyes as he watched Bouchard hold onto her arms just a bit too long for his liking.

Mrs. Thornton looked downward and then brought her free hand up as if to ward him off.

_Let go of her, you cad. _

Nathan wanted to yell it up the street at Bouchard.

Mrs. Thornton finally freed herself of his grip and bent to pick up the letter she'd dropped. But Bouchard was quicker. He reached down for it and with another exaggerated flourish and a huge smile, he dusted it off on his jacket and made a show of handing it back to her.

_What a horse's ass. _

Mrs. Thornton gave a tight smile and tried to sidestep him but again, Bouchard was quicker and stepped to cut her off.

Nathan felt himself step toward them as he placed his coffee mug on the railing without thought.

He then watched intently, as Bouchard seemed to take great pains to talk to the lady.

His gaze traveled to Elizabeth Thornton's face now. If she showed one ounce of distress, he was going to head over there and put Brouchard in his place.

She listened to the saloon owner, her back straight and eyes wide.

Did she find him attractive? Did she think he was a decent sort?

No way. Bouchard was not for the likes of Elizabeth Thornton. The woman had more class in her tiny finger than Brouchard had in his entire body.

Nathan felt his jaw stiffen as Bouchard continued to monopolize the conversation between them. He wanted to know what nonsense the man was spewing to the lady but could hear nothing at his distance. Was he asking for her company on an outing? He didn't like the way Bouchard stood so close to her. Was he making her uncomfortable?

He would never stand so close to the lady. Well, not without knowing she wanted him to.

Bouchard just kept talking for several more moments.

Finally, _finally, _Mrs. Thornton nodded with a quick word and a small smile and was allowed to step aside and continue her way up the sidewalk.

When he glanced back toward Bouchard, the man's eyes were following her exit with immense interest.

Nathan gritted his teeth, grinding them together. No way that guy should be looking at her that way. No telling what lewd, filthy thoughts were going through his mind. He narrowed his eyes and set his jaw resolutely. Yeah, he'd figure out Brouchard's slimy game.

When he glanced back at Mrs. Thornton, she was headed across the street straight to where he presently stood. He expelled a breath as she neared him.

She was so very pretty.

The thought came unchecked to his mind for what seemed the hundredth time since he'd made her acquaintance. It was usually the first thing that he thought every time he looked at her.

But was he much better than Bouchard right now?

Disgusted with himself, he straightened and tried his best to appear professional.

He reached to the railing for his mug once more, cupping the now lukewarm mug in both hands.

She gave a wide smile and a small wave as she approached.

"Good Morning Constable Grant!" She greeted him with cheeriness in her voice and he knew that he liked the way that voice made him feel far too much.

He cleared his throat. "Good Morning Mrs. Thornton." He returned the greeting as stoically calm as he could manage.

Her smile didn't falter. "I just wanted to drop by for a moment and let you know how well Allie has been doing this week. I've just been amazed by her progress!"

He nodded and gave a small smile in return. That _was_ welcome news. "Glad to hear it."

She gave an affirmative nod and continued excitedly. "I gave her a job tutoring the younger students in math and she has just taken to it better than I could have hoped. She's talking more and even eating lunch with the rest of the students now."

His smile widened slightly as he met her gaze, enjoying the delight he found in her face. He admired how dedicated she was to his niece's well-being. "I am truly glad to know she's making friends."

He couldn't think of anything else to say and the conversation dropped silent for a moment between them.

She opened her mouth as if she were going to say more and then shut it with a bright smile.

_So pretty. _

Nathan shoved the unwelcome, irritating thought aside and tried to concentrate.

"I, uh, I really appreciate you helping her and uh, stopping by here to tell me how she's doing."

Her smile dropped slightly and she gave a small nod. "That's my job Constable." Her smile warmed again to her eyes. "And Allie is truly worth my best efforts."

He stared into her eyes and just managed another benign nod of his head.

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed and they both cleared their throats. She spoke first.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know how she was doing…I'll just be on my way."

She turned quickly toward the street.

His own eyes followed her, his mind seemingly not operating for a brief moment.

_Say something. _

"Mrs. Thornton!" He called out and she turned back.

Now that he had her attention again, he had no idea what he was going to say. Why had he called out to her again?

He took a step toward her and she took one back toward him.

"Yes, Constable?"

He cleared his throat. "I um, I just wanted to say 'Thank You' again." His voice trailed off and she smiled a bewildered smile. He knew he sounded ridiculous.

"What I mean to say is that…Allie is really taking to you. She even said at supper just last night that you were the best teacher she's ever had."

Her smile widened and her face became unguarded in her joy at the compliment and Nathan thought for sure he stopped breathing for just a moment.

"She said that?" Her eyes were wide and beautiful.

He smiled and gave a nod. "She did."

He suddenly wanted to say so much more, to keep her right there in front of him. But he couldn't quite put much into words.

"You…You've helped her a lot in a short time…And…I owe you a favor in return. If there's ever anything I can help you with…You know around the house…or…something."

Nathan watched her with guarded eyes wondering for a moment if he'd gone too far, been too pushy and presumptuous.

She said nothing for a moment and then let out a breath and gave a small laugh and Nathan felt himself go still inside at the lovely sound.

He knew instantly he wanted to hear it again.

"Thank you, Constable. As I said, No 'thank you' is necessary but nonetheless…I might take you up on the favor… sometime."

Her eyes crinkled when she said it and he realized she was being a bit playful.

It was a small thing but it was new from her and he instantly felt warmth rush all through him.

"You do that Mrs. Thornton. Anytime."

He gave her a small wave and watched for a long moment as she walked away.

He turned to head back inside but felt someone…_watching him._ Turning back briefly, he looked up to meet Bouchard's dark eyes boring into him from just down the street. He met his direct gaze for a long moment, unsmiling.

Finally, Bouchard put his hand to his head and gave him a mock salute before turning and walking back into the saloon.

Nathan didn't return the gesture but let his eyes follow the other man until he disappeared.

Finis.


End file.
